Kiku no kizuna: El vínculo del crisantemo
by BlueRigel
Summary: Kenma, a pesar del dolor que aquello le causa, decide terminar con Kuroo. No está dispuesto a arrastrarlo a sus problemas y arruinar su vida, menos luego de diez años de relación en los que presenció el esfuerzo de este en sus estudios de Medicina, carrera de la cual está por titularse. Una decisión, errónea a pesar de las buenas intenciones tras ella... (sigue en el interior).


**Summary:**

Kenma, a pesar del dolor que aquello le causa, decide terminar con Kuroo. No está dispuesto a arrastrarlo a sus problemas y arruinar su vida, menos luego de diez años de relación en los que presenció el esfuerzo de este en sus estudios de Medicina, carrera de la cual está por titularse. Una decisión, errónea a pesar de las buenas intenciones tras ella, que no logra cortar el vínculo entre ambos. Un vínculo reforzado por los crisantemos color violeta.

* * *

Aquí otro one-shot que he escrito durante este tiempo, con el que participé en un concurso de un grupo de Facebook. A veces olvidaba subirlos a esta página, pero ahora los subiré todos. Es angst puro, pero espero igualmente pueda gustarles. Gracias a quienes lean y más a quienes se tomen el tiempo de hacerme feliz con un comentario. Saludos.

 **BlueRigel.-**

* * *

 **菊の絆** **: Kiku no kizuna : El vínculo del crisantemo**

Cuando Kenma terminó con Kuroo, lo hizo con un sobre abierto en la mochila que traía en la espalda y una fingida expresión de tranquilidad que no concordaba con el dolor en su corazón.

Apenas había llegado al departamento que ambos compartían y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kuroo ya estaba ahí antes que él. Las palabras fluyeron de su boca antes de que siquiera las pensara, incluso antes de que Kuroo le diera la bienvenida. Y su corazón dolía, pero el modo en que la expresión de Kuroo se contrajo desde la sorpresa hasta una incredulidad mezclada con angustia le afectó más y volvió ese dolor casi insoportable. Casi, porque él debía soportarlo. No le quedaba de otra cuando la segunda opción era seguir juntos y condenar a Kuroo a una vida llena de sufrimiento a su lado.

Irse del departamento fue realmente difícil, más con un Kuroo que se oponía a lo que estaba ocurriendo y le pedía unas explicaciones que él no podía dar. _Esto se enfrió. Apenas nos vemos, te has distanciado. Escogiste tu trabajo por sobre nuestra relación. Priorizaste todo, menos a mí. No estoy dispuesto a esperar más_. Esas fueron algunas de las mentiras que soltó temblorosamente, buscando algo que le ayudara a hacerlo definitivo. Algo que rompiera un lazo tan fuerte. Pero no estaba siendo suficiente y cuando el _Dejé de amarte, Kuro_ logró abandonar sus labios, Kenma estaba dándole la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Kuroo se había ido, dando un portazo. Kenma había armado una maleta con las cosas más necesarias, como las de su propio trabajo, algunos artículos personales y ropa, y se fue a casa de su madre con el corazón destrozado, pero con menos culpa en su consciencia.

Ella ya lo sabía. Se había mostrado completamente en desacuerdo con su decisión, pero no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Tampoco le había contado a Kuroo nada de lo que pasaba porque él no quería que supiera y por más en desacuerdo que estuviera, ella lo respetó.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no lo hizo. Fueron días difíciles ignorando sus llamadas, sus mensajes. Permaneciendo encerrado en su antigua habitación cuando Kuroo conseguía tiempo para ir a buscarle, mientras su madre, aguantándose las lágrimas, le decía que él no estaba ahí, que ella sólo sabía que se estaba quedando con un amigo.

Kenma apenas conseguía aguantar leer esos desgarradores y extensos mensajes rogándole explicaciones, sinceridad, llenos de preocupación por él y prometiéndole cambios maravillosos si volvían, si ambos se esforzaban por lo suyo. No podía aceptar nada de eso. Desde un inicio Kuroo no había tenido que cambiar en nada, para él siempre había sido alguien hecho a su medida, perfecto y equilibrado, incluso si los últimos meses había pasado menos tiempo en casa, menos tiempo con él, permanentemente agotado de tanto trabajo en el internado del hospital. Porque aun así Kenma siempre encontraba mensajes cariñosos en el celular, alguna nota en la mesa del comedor, a veces junto a un desayuno delicioso o junto a las indicaciones para armar uno con cosas fáciles de preparar usando alimentos que el mismo Kuroo se encargaba de poner en la nevera.

Finalmente, dejó de poder aguantar esos mensajes, porque tenía suficiente con los recuerdos que le hacían añorar aquella vida en pareja que habían mantenido por ya casi ocho años, aquella relación que había cumplido diez poco antes de que él mismo la hubiese terminado.

Kenma cambió su número de celular el mismo día que tuvo su primera diálisis. El mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Los exámenes habían salido muy malos. Él llevaba alrededor de dos meses con dolores de cabeza, calambres, náuseas que los últimos días le habían llevado a vomitar, somnolencia extrema y estaba seguro de que había bajado mucho de peso, y por ello, luego de años sin hacerse un chequeo profundo más allá de los que le imponía la empresa para la que trabajaba traduciendo videojuegos desde casa, decidió, presionado por su madre, ir a un doctor. Se había mostrado un poco reticente al comienzo, más por lo caro que salía hacerse tantos exámenes de golpe que por la idea de ser pinchado y sometido a cosas extrañas, pero terminó haciéndolo.

Enfermedad renal crónica, fue el diagnóstico. Una que había dado el último paso y ya era considerada terminal. Sólo había un camino a seguir para tratarlo, para no morir; diálisis, y tener esperanza de conseguir un riñón compatible para ser trasplantado. Sin embargo, conseguir alguien compatible con él no era algo que alentara al doctor ni a su madre. Ella era compatible porque compartían tipo de sangre, pero su diabetes la descartaba automáticamente como donante vivo. No tenía hermanos ni primos cercanos, y entre sus pocos amigos la mayoría tenía una sangre no compatible con él. Además, era joven e incluso cuando su enfermedad renal era terminal y él quedó bastante alto en la lista de espera al ser ingresado, había muchas personas antes y los donantes eran escasos.

Luego de esa primera diálisis, que duró cuatro horas, volvió a casa junto a su madre y sólo se recostó a llorar hasta dormir debido a los horribles malestares que el procedimiento tenía como consecuencia.

Él no sabía demasiado de medicina, después de todo quien se estaba titulando de doctor era Kuroo, pero con buscar en internet sobre el tema durante el trayecto desde el hospital hasta el departamento que ambos compartían, habiendo leído las complicaciones de una enfermedad renal terminal, testimonios de gente que la padecía y los efectos secundarios de las diálisis que iba a necesitar, tuvo suficiente para decidir que no quería arrastrar a Kuroo a esa situación.

Este, luego de años estudiando tan duro y trabajando a medio tiempo, por fin iba a terminar su carrera. En un par de meses terminaría el internado, seguramente con notas muy altas ganadas a pulso como siempre, y él no podía arruinarle aquello. No cuando había vivido a su lado todos esos años, viéndolo desvelarse antes de los parciales, enfadarse por la angustia de no haber conseguido una nota tan alta como esperaba, esforzándose más para enmendarlo y subir su promedio, incluso trabajando de ayudante de más de un profesor al mismo tiempo para conseguir dinero y buenas referencias aun cuando tenía que estudiar para sus materias, que no eran pocas.

No podía estropear todo su esfuerzo y su futuro manteniéndolo en una tortuosa relación de pareja con alguien que estaba así de enfermo, que necesitaba tanta ayuda y se había vuelto incluso más dependiente de lo que ya era. La segunda diálisis sólo reforzó su decisión cuando, al salir del hospital, tuvo que ser empujado en silla de ruedas por su madre hasta el taxi porque no podía aguantar el mareo.

Seguir la dieta impuesta por el médico no fue fácil. No por lo restrictiva, sino porque muchas veces no tenía apetito y debía forzarse a comer, y porque otras, sobre todo los mismos días en que se sometía nuevamente a diálisis, por más que se esforzara igual terminaba corriendo a vomitar todo al baño. Tampoco fue fácil acostumbrarse a tomar varias pastillas durante el día, todos los días, pero ya le habían dejado claro que incluso si conseguía un trasplante eso iba a seguir por el resto de su vida, así que se resignó a poner alarmas en su celular y cumplir con ello, luchando para no devolverlas como le ocurría con la comida.

Al menos agradecía trabajar desde casa porque de ese modo, trabajando con plazos acomodados a su nueva situación, la empresa fue muy comprensiva y él siguió ganando dinero para poder aportar a su madre que, si bien recibía una pensión desde la muerte de su padre cuando él era pequeño que le permitía vivir sin trabajar, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de la parte de los gastos médicos que no cubría su seguro y de los traslados, además de comprar alimentos especiales para su dieta. También, por decisión propia, estaba ahorrando parte del dinero para continuar pagando la mitad del alquiler del departamento que había compartido tantos años con Kuroo, al menos mientras este encontraba un nuevo compañero o un nuevo lugar al que mudarse.

Con ello, incluso si era horriblemente duro y deprimente el someterse a diálisis, el padecer de malestares, el no poder concentrarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de los videojuegos, el ver durante horas desde la ventana de la sala o de su habitación las hojas marrones caer de los árboles, el estar alejado de la persona que amaba y que sabía no dejaría nunca de amar, Kenma creyó que todo podría seguir más o menos bien. Que no haría mayor daño a sus seres queridos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Y que, incluso si moría, al menos había dado todo para esforzarse con el tratamiento.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo, ya algo descompensado por la pérdida de peso los meses anteriores, se resintió. Luego de la novena diálisis tuvo fiebre por dos días y, después de que estuviera encerrado toda una hora en el baño vomitando sin parar, su madre había llamado al hospital entre sollozos. Kenma no estaba seguro de cuánto habría tardado la ambulancia en ir a buscarle, porque luego de vomitar los pocos restos de bilis que quedaban en su estómago simplemente perdió la consciencia, tirado sobre los fríos azulejos.

* * *

Se sentía como en un sueño. Imágenes sueltas de luces, de ambientes blancos, de maquinaria de hospital y del rostro de su madre llenaban su cabeza. También sonidos como voces distorsionadas e ininteligibles, ruidos electrónicos y un pitido constante que parecía taladrar sus tímpanos. Todo su cuerpo se sentía rodeado de suavidad, lo único agradable que conseguía percibir, porque su nariz, por otra parte, dolía de un modo extraño y ardía debido al fuerte olor a desinfectante.

Cuando sus párpados pudieron separarse ligeramente sólo vio más blanco. Poco a poco fue recobrando la sensación de su propio cuerpo y pudo mover los dedos de las manos y los pies, aunque con lentitud. Cuando la movilidad aumentó, giró un poco la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo y, a través de una pequeña ventana, pudo ver el cielo de un color blanco grisáceo y lo que creyó era la copa de un árbol con ramas que estarían desnudas de no ser por un par de hojas marrones.

―Oh, despertó de nuevo. ¿Sabe qué día es hoy? ¿Recuerda dónde está?

La voz le sobresaltó. No la conocía, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía familiar. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha pudo ver a lo que dedujo era una enfermera; una mujer algo mayor, ligeramente regordeta, que miraba unas máquinas junto a él mientras anotaba cosas en unas hojas que traía apoyadas en una tabla de esas con clip para documentos. Él no supo qué responder, pero entonces su nariz picó por dentro y sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas con dificultad para acercarla a ella, notando los tubos delgados que se introducían en sus fosas nasales.

―Espere, no quite la cánula ni la mueva, aún le ayuda con oxígeno extra. Pero conteste, ¿sabe qué día es y dónde está? ―repitió la mujer, dejando la tabla de documentos sujeta a la cabecera de la camilla.

Kenma parpadeó con más lentitud de lo normal y luego negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, joven? ―volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más amable.

Era difícil responder. Su cabeza era una mezcla de colores e imágenes poco claras. Se esforzó un poco y algunas fueron haciéndose más nítidas, pero otras parecían algo irreales. Entre las imágenes de la última transfusión, del baño de su casa y del rostro angustiado de su madre llamando al hospital emergió una que no esperó; el rostro de Kuroo, lleno de tristeza y con lágrimas en las pestañas. Recordó su voz, pero no lo que pronunciaba. Incluso su cuerpo recordó; su mano izquierda, la que aún no movía de debajo de las sábanas, sintió un cálido y suave cosquilleo. El mismo que sentía cuando Kuroo le tomaba la mano.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler de un modo palpitante y él cerró los ojos por un momento, pero tragó la poca saliva que tenía en su boca reseca y se esforzó para poder responder.

―Imágenes sueltas. Mamá, el baño de mi casa…¿me desmayé, creo? Me sentía muy mal… ―exhaló al rememorar las sensaciones, pero abrió los ojos y miró a la enfermera―. Me sigo sintiendo mal, pero ya no me duelen los músculos del vientre.

Ella le sonrió suavemente.

―Es imposible que siga doliéndole, eso ocurrió hace varios días. ¿Dos semanas? Casi, creo que mañana cumples catorce días internado.

Kenma quedó mudo un momento. Casi medio mes y él no recordaba nada. Pero calzaba, por eso su cuerpo se sentía tan débil.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―consiguió preguntar.

―Una descompensación. Estaba muy mal, así que lo mantuvieron sedado para que su cuerpo se repusiera un poco. O eso es lo que yo supe, porque aquí recién llegó hace cinco días, cuando comenzó a despertar.

Él parpadeó y miró nuevamente alrededor. La habitación lucía mucho más equipada y lujosa de las que él recordaba haber visto en el hospital donde se hacía las diálisis.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó esta vez, con tono ligeramente angustiado.

―En una clínica. Pero tranquilícese, por favor, a su cuerpo no le hace bien que se altere. Mire, su pulso ya subió ―señaló la enfermera, con tono ligeramente gruñón.

―No puedo pagar una. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ―insistió él.

Muchas posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, desde su madre sacando un préstamo bancario hasta vendiendo la casa, pero definitivamente no hubiese esperado lo que salió de boca de la mujer.

―No tiene que preocuparse por pagar, está aquí como ingreso especial. Ese chico movió unos hilos, contactos e influencias, o no sé cómo, pero lo consiguió. De hecho, debería ir a avisarle que usted despertó, a él y al doctor ―recordó ella.

Kenma no entendía nada. Pero, como si fuera una bofetada, en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

―Kuro…―murmuró.

―Sí, él. Es de internado, un muy buen chico. Ha estado casi todo el tiempo en ese sofá junto a usted, incluso en las noches, cuando su madre no puede estar acompañándole en las horas fuera del horario de visitas. Hace unas horas lo mandé a dormir al cuarto de personal, pero seguro pronto se despierta solo, no parece dormir demasiado bien. Lo tiene muy preocupado.

Le costó muchísimo contener las lágrimas. Quizá lo logró porque su cuerpo no tenía siquiera energías para llorar, pero igualmente sus ojos escocieron. Kuroo se había enterado, había hecho todo aquello por él incluso después de lo que le había hecho. De lo que le había dicho.

―Incluso le trajo esas flores de ahí, dijo que quizá le animarían, aunque yo dudo que nada más haya sido para eso. Seguro sabe de su significado en el lenguaje de las flores ―agregó la enfermera.

Kenma buscó con la mirada por la habitación y sus ojos se concentraron en un florero de cristal bastante simple sobre la mesita junto al sofá cerca de la ventana, pero con un enorme ramo de crisantemos violeta que parecían nacer de su interior. Él y Kuroo, cada otoño, habían procurado ir a ver los jardines de crisantemos a fines de octubre porque a ambos les gustaban desde que en la primaria Kenma había tenido que plantar unos para un proyecto y Kuroo le había ayudado.

―¿Lenguaje de las flores? ―murmuró él, con ligera curiosidad.

―Todas las flores significan algo ―aseguró la enfermera―. El crisantemo en sí tiene un significado, pero este cambia dependiendo del color. En este caso, el crisantemo violeta significa un dolor insoportable ante la idea de perder a la persona amada. Debe ser muy importante usted para él, ¿eh? ¿Lo es él para usted también?

Una pequeña sonrisa hizo temblar sus labios, pero se transformó en un sollozo mientras las lágrimas al fin conseguían emerger de sus ojos, cayendo hacia sus orejas y finalmente sobre la almohada.

―Lo es. _Es el amor de mi vida_ …―susurró apenas, permitiendo, luego de más de un mes, que esos sentimientos se desbordaran.

Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la enfermera incluso con lo nublados que tenía los ojos por las lágrimas, pero un ruidito le sacó de entre aquel mar de emociones en el que se sentía sumergido.

―Respondió lo mismo que tú, Tetsurou-kun. Definitivamente hacen una bonita pareja. Ahora, cuídalo mientras voy por el doctor, por favor ―habló animadamente la mujer.

Kenma le siguió con la mirada y mientras esta se perdía fuera de la habitación, sus ojos quedaron clavados en un avergonzado Kuroo que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Desmejorado, ojeroso y con el cabello más despeinado que nunca, pero Kuroo al fin y al cabo. Y luego de tanto tiempo sin verle, de tanta angustia, todo su cuerpo tembló sólo con su imagen y con su cercanía.

Sin decirle nada, Kuroo avanzó por la habitación y, en vez de sentarse en el sofá, se sentó a su izquierda en el borde de la cama. Seguramente notó la angustia, el miedo y el arrepentimiento reflejados en su expresión, pero todo lo que hizo fue sonreír, tomar su mano izquierda e inclinarse a besar su frente.

― _Kuro_ …―sollozó.

―Tu madre me contó todo. Y estoy más que molesto contigo, pero…lo principal ahora es que te cures. Porque vas a curarte, Kenma. Seguro dormir tanto te ayudó ―medio bromeó.

Kenma apretó los labios y sus dedos se aferraron a la mano cálida que contrastaba con su enfermiza frialdad.

―Lo siento…―verbalizó de todos modos.

―Oh, claro que debes sentirlo. Y debiste decírmelo, maldición. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado por eso sin mí, que me hayas impedido estar contigo cuando me necesitabas tanto? Cuando tu madre me llamó… ―la voz se le cortó un segundo, pero suspiró y pareció recobrar fuerzas―. Cuando ella llamó, y me contó todo, no supe qué hacer. No podía creer que eso te hubiese pasado a ti, que te lo guardaras, pero sobre todo no haberme dado cuenta de tus síntomas. Yo también lo siento. Y tú ya te disculparás apropiadamente luego, porque incluso si no me quieres como tu novio, sigues siendo mi más importante lazo y no vas a librarte de mí, Kenma. Siempre estaré contigo ―murmuró Kuroo, apretando él esta vez los labios.

Ahí, en medio de paredes blancas, de máquinas y sueros conectados a su cuerpo, en un ambiente esterilizado, Kenma decidió dejar salir su egoísmo, sin importarle ya arrastrarlo a ello. Porque siempre lo había necesitado a su lado, pero en ese momento no sólo lo necesitaba; lo quería ahí, sujetando su mano para siempre.

― _Te amo_ como más que mi novio ―murmuró también.

Kuroo dejó de apretar los labios y sonrió. Sus ojos, pudo notar Kenma al fin, lucían irritados y comenzaban a irritarse más, pero, entre la tristeza que expresaban, habían destellos de un cariño tan inmenso que consiguieron hacer latir rápidamente su corazón, alterando el ritmo del pitido de las máquinas, que iba en aumento. Ninguno le hizo caso.

―Si eso es verdad, cuídate, junta fuerzas y recupérate pronto, porque estoy gestionando el trasplante aquí mismo. No puedo donártelo yo, tienes un tipo de sangre bien jodido, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar uno compatible. Tú aún tienes que estar como mínimo ochenta años más conmigo, así que más te vale hacer todo lo necesario como yo mismo lo estoy haciendo. Además, ambos nos debemos celebraciones de cumpleaños este año; el mío fue hace cinco días ―agregó Kuroo, aún sonriente.

Kenma murmuró un _sí_ que sonó a sollozo. Y supo, mientras recibía un pequeño beso en los labios, que esa sonrisa y mirada llenas de amor le permitían ser un poco egoísta. Y que también podían entregarle la fuerza necesaria para salir incluso de esa enfermedad, y de lo que fuera, si estaban juntos.


End file.
